parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Rayman Claus is Coming to Town Part 5.
Here is part five of James Graham's eleventh movie spoof, The Year without a Santa Claus. Cast * Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) * Young Kris Kringle - Dumbo (from Dumbo) * Adult Kris Kringle - Rayman (from Rayman) * Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) * Jessica - Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) * Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) * Topper - Dopey (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Burgermeister Meisterburger - Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) * Grimsby - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) * Winter Warlock - James P. Sullivan (from Monsters Inc) * S.D. Kluger - Doc (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Tanta Kringle - Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) * Dingle - AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Wingle - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) * Bingle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Tingle - Pongo (from 101 Dalmatians (1961 version)) * Zingle - Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) * Burgermeister's Soldiers - The Robot Pirates (from Rayman) * Children - Slightly, The Twins, Cubby, Nibs, Toodles, and The Globox Children (from Peter Pan and Rayman) Transcript *Rayman: Before you do me in, there is something I want to show you. Here's a toy that I have in my sack. *James P. Sullivan: I believe that this should be amusing! What is it?! What is it? Oh, I believe this could be my special toy. *Rayman: And remember, no tricks now. Suddenly, Mr. Sulley, you have changed from a bad monster to a good monster. And it's easy as pie. So here's a song that we should sing. Allow us to do it. *James P. Sullivan: I really am a mean and despicable creature at heart, you know. It's so difficult to... sighs really change. *Rayman: Difficult? chuckles Why, why look here. Changing from bad to good's as easy as...taking your first step. *Chorus: Put one foot in front of the other, And soon you'll be walking 'cross the floor. You put one foot in front of the other, And soon you'll be walking out the door. You never will get where you're going, If ya never get up on your feet. Come on, there's a good tail wind blowin', A fast walking man is hard to beat. If you want to change your direction, If your time of life is at hand,Well, don't be the rule, be the exception, A good way to start is to stand. *James P. Sullivan: If I want to change the reflection, I see in the mirror each morn... *Rayman: Oh, you do. *James P. Sullivan: You mean that it's just my election? *Rayman: Just that. *James P. Sullivan: To vote for a chance to be reborn? Woo-hoo! *Chorus: You put one foot in front of the other, and, Soon you are walking, 'Cross the floor, You put one foot in front of the other, and, tempo Soon you are walking out the door. Put one foot in front of the other, And soon you are walking 'cross the floor, Put one foot in front of the other, And soon... You'll be walking... Out the door! *James P. Sullivan: Well! Category:James Graham Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoof Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Parts